Feverous Ferocious Part 2
Fervorous Ferocious: Part 2/2 Ichigo's POV I walked over to Nnoitra's house Saturday afternoon nervously. Although I had already gone on a date with Nnoitra, this was different. This was all alone, at his house. ''And I still wasn't sure if the other senior was serious about me at all. But what happened in the movie theater…it had felt good. And it was so comfortable talking to him. It was something I hadn't expected. I rang the doorbell and shifted from foot to foot as I heard footsteps approach the door. It slid open to reveal Nnoitra's smirking face. "Yo!" His gaze slid over me and then back to my face. "You look nice, Ichi." "Er, thanks. So do you." I muttered, not meeting his eyes. It was true. He was wearing a tight red shirt that made the muscles I didn't know he had stand out. His dark haired was actually not hanging in his face today, revealing the eye patch and the scar. It was strangely attractive to me, for some unknown reason. I wonder if his eye is still intact and just damaged, or if it is gone completely. I shake myself from my thoughts and step inside. The door shuts behind me and one of his hands slips around my waist. "How 'bout a hello kiss?" He tilted my chin up and leaned down. I raised myself up on my toes to meet him, my arms reached up to loop around his neck. Our lips met and I felt my stomach flutter as we kissed. His hands stayed at my waist for a second, then slid down and cupped my ass. I gave a startled yelp into the kiss but he only gripped tighter, deepening the kiss and finally pulling away. "That was a hello." He said smugly. "Whatever." I blushed and looked away. "I'll give ya the tour." I nodded and allowed him to take my hand, leading me through the house. It was actually pretty nice, intense dark colors calmed slightly by neutral pastels as accents. The kitchen looked like it had never been used, and there was a carton of leftover Chinese food sitting on the counter. I raised an eyebrow at him but he only shrugged. "I don't cook." I snorted and rolled my eyes. He dragged me on to the living room which had a huge TV in the middle with a comfy-looking leather couch in front of it. Several textbooks were scattered about the room. He continued to lead me, gesturing to the bathroom and then pulling me into the last room. "And this is the bedroom." His hand dropped down and gave my ass a sharp squeeze, making me jump a little and glare at him. "Weren't we going to watch some movies?" I said reproachfully. "Yeah." Nnoitra said with a frown and pulled away. "Are you hungry? We can order in." "Hm, what are you thinking?" I slipped my hands onto the back of his neck and moved our bodies closer. I enjoyed the way his eyes immediately fastened onto my lips. "Well?" I asked in amusement when he didn't answer. "What?" His eyes snapped up to mine again. "What were you thinking of ordering in?" "Oh…pizza?" "Sounds good." I pulled his head down and gave him another kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth and caressed mine, his body gently nudging me towards the bed. I stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Food and a movie." I said, trying to sound stern, but I knew the red tinting my cheeks betrayed me. "Tease." Nnoitra grumbled and let me go. Nnoitra ordered the pizza while I looked over his movie collection. There were a lot of horror movies, with a few action adventures and comedies. I slid one of them out and looked at the back, then started slightly as I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. "Did ya pick one?" Nnoitra drawled as he rested his chin on the top of my head. "Dog Soldiers?" "I haven't seen it." I said with a shrug. He put the movie on as I made myself comfortable on the couch. He turned off the lights and sat next to me, pulling my body against his own. I shifted until legs were curled over his, my head resting on his chest with his arms around me. It was comfortable, although I have never been the cuddling type- and I seriously doubted Nnoitra was either- but it felt good to snuggled against him. One of his hands rested around my waist while the other gently pets my hair. "You're hair is so soft." Nnoitra commented in amusement. "My fingers slip through it so easily." "Shut up." I mumbled. "You make me sound like a girl." "Hah! It's very obvious you're not." "Good." I said grumpily. We didn't move until the pizza came. It was a good thing I wasn't squeamish because otherwise eating something with red tomato sauce and watching werewolves rip people wouldn't be a good combination. I licked my lips as some dribbled on my chin, then wrinkled my nose as Nnoitra bent over and licked it off for me. I was totally relaxed in his arms. Not sleepy, though. Anything but that. If anything the close proximity to Nnoitra's body made me hyper-aware. We put in another movie that I didn't even pay attention to the name of. While his eyes were fixed on the screen I shifted my body and leaned up, giving a light lick to his exposed neck. He turned to me with a confused frown, but I only smirked and then gave a lick to his lips before pulling away and pretending to watch the movie. He growled at me and then I was on my back, pinned against the couch. "You're a tease." His black hair hung down from him, tickling my face as he kissed me. I returned it eagerly, my hands clenching at his shoulders as an uncomfortable sensation appeared between my legs. I shifted my hips to try and relieve it, then realized that I was actually hard and there was an answering hardness pressed against my hip. "Yah like that?" Nnoitra whispered in my ear, rubbing our cloth-covered erections together. I moaned and pressed up against him, almost breathless with the pleasurable sensation. "You're so fucking hot." He hissed against my ear. "Shit!" I arched my back and bucked my hips. "Hold on." He muttered and pulled away. I blinked in confusion at the sudden loss of contact. Then I was being lifted up and thrown over his shoulder. "Nnoitra!" I yelped and hit his back. "Put me the fuck down!" "That's not gonna happen." He gave my ass a hard slap making me squirm. He strode to his room, me still pounding on his back and kicking my legs furiously. It only made him snicker and grope me more. He kicked the door to his bedroom open and then threw me onto the bed. I scowled at him and sat up on my elbows. I opened my mouth to say something but his lips sealed over mine before I could. His slightly cold hands slid underneath my shirt, making me twitch at the slight chill. He broke the kiss long enough to pull my shirt over my head, then he latched his mouth onto one of my nipple. I tossed my head back in pleasure and reached for his shirt as well, tugging it off of him. I paused and lifted my hand, placing it onto his strong chest. A long vertical scar stretched down the length of his torso. He gazed down at me with a blank expression, not saying anything as I bit my lip and traced the raised tissue. The tall, dark haired man kissed me again, our bare torsos rubbing together deliciously as his hands tugged at my belt and undid it hastily. I squeaked in protest and grabbed his hands. "Nnoitra…" "What is it?" "What do you…" I coughed and looked away sheepishly. "I mean, you don't just want me for sex, do you?" He frowned heavily and his brow furrowed as he stared down at me, then shoved my chest so I landed flat on my back with a grunt. He climbed on top of me, straddling my hips as he glowered at me. "I already told you if I wanted a fuck buddy I wouldn't have taken you on a date." With that he kissed me savagely, his hand scrambling at my belt and practically yanked my pants down to expose my erection. I swallowed harshly and screwed my eyes shut as he pumped me. Satisfied I wasn't going to interrupt him further, Nnoitra got off me and pulled my pants off the rest of the way so I was completely exposed to his eye. He leered down at me, making me want to cover myself but he batted my hands away and traced a long finger along the length of my erection. He stopped as soon as I squirmed into the touch, making me whine in annoyance. He chuckled darkly and stood up from the bed, unbuckling his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers. My mouth went dry as I took in his naked form. He was obviously strong, with hard wiry muscles covering his pale body. His penis was the same width as my own, but he was a lot longer, and uncut. I couldn't stop staring at him, even as he knelt on the bed and crawled over me. "Ya like what ya see?" He drawled confidently. My eyes snapped up to his and heat filled my face in embarrassment. He reached over me and grabbed the bottle of lotion next to his bed and flipped the cap open. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at it questioningly. "What's that for?" "It's so I don't rip you open." He poured some onto his fingers while I watched him apprehensively. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? I'm not sure I want to do this… He spread my legs apart and his fingers probed along my crack before nudging at my entrance. I snapped my legs closed and scrambled backwards immediately, then blushed hotly at my reaction. He eyed me, then grabbed my legs and gently pulled me back into position. He pushed my legs apart again, and this time I was prepared for his fingers rubbing my entrance, then slipping one inside. "Ah!" I cried out and brought my hands to his shoulders, digging my nails into his skin. It felt weird, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. He moved it in and out a few times before he pushed another one in next to it. The second one hurt. I clenched my eyes shut and gasped for breath as he spread them apart and rotated them around inside of me. My body jerked as he brushed against something inside of me that made me gasp and press back against them. Then he pushed in a third. This one didn't just hurt, it burned and made my lower back throb in protest. Shit, I wasn't expecting this. But then he pressed down on the nub inside of me again, so I decided to forgive him. He finally pulled the fingers away and leaned down to kiss me, pushing my legs to my chest as he lubed up his member and rubbed it against my entrance. "Agh!" I screamed as he pressed in. He was quick to silence me with his mouth, stifling my cries and moans. It felt like he was splitting me in half, tearing me open and burning my insides. I wrenched my mouth away from his and gasped for breath, keening as he thrust the rest of the way in. I was aware of him mumbling something against my ear but I couldn't make out what it was in my state. "It hurts…" I whispered, mortified by the tears welling in my eyes. "Nnoitra, make it stop, hit that thing again." I pleaded. "Shit…" He hissed. "If I move I'm not going to be able to be gentle." I doubt it could hurt more. "Just…hit it." I said with a whimper. His tongue darted out and licked my ear lightly before retreating. "You sure?" "Yeah." Anything to stop the pain. Nnoitra pulled out slowly and thrust back in. There was still the pain of the stretch, but the nudge against my prostate made me gasp. He was nibbling on my ear now, thrusting in and out of me fast and hard. When he rocked his hips and pushed in all of the way there was a slight stabbing pain, but it was almost erotic. "Do ya like it?" He drawled into my ear, his eye slanted in lust. I nodded and lifted my hips to meet his thrusts, grabbing handfuls of his hair and bring his face to mine in a desperate kiss. He eagerly returned it, grabbing my legs and pushing them up over his shoulder as he thrust into me. A sharp ache was developing in my tail bone, but I ignored it in favor of the pleasurable sensations wracking my body with every slap of our hips. One of his long-fingered hands pumped my erection and then I was lost. Screaming in ecstasy as I came. It was like a pulsing blackness originating behind my eyelids that overwhelmed all of my senses. I panted harshly as Nnoitra continued to pound into me. Now that I had come, the forceful penetration was becoming very uncomfortable. I winced slightly as he lifted my hips and thrust erratically. I clenched around him and arched my back as I felt a warm, wet sensation fill me. I twitched in reaction, almost sighing in relief as Nnoitra lowered my legs and pulled out of me. He laid beside me and stroked my shivering body, his eye staring at my face as I gazed back at him sleepily. "Was it good for you?" Nnoitra purred, leaning over and pressing his face against my hair. "Y-yeah." I stuttered with a blush, uncomfortable with talking about what we just did. "It won't always hurt like that." He drawled and rolled back onto my body. I couldn't hold back a whimper when I realized he was hard again. "Think ya can go again?" I furrowed my eyebrows and flinched as the head of his cock rubbed against my abused entrance. "I don't know…" I moaned as I started to harden. "Hah! Well I'll just have to make it easier on ya." He gave me a smirk and then I was being flipped over onto my stomach. "What- I gasped and dug my hands into the sheets as I was filled again. He was all the way inside of me in a single thrust, his larger body pressed against my back tightly. Fucking fuck, fuck! I buried my head into the pillow, trying to concentrate on my efforts to suffocate myself rather than the raw pain of my backside. One of his hands unbent my clenching fingers while the other forced the pillow away from my face. "I want to hear ya." He said in way of explanation, emphasizing his point with a particularly hard thrust and a quick pump to my erection. Groaning loudly, I shifted and pressed my hot face against the cool sheets, trying to ignore Nnoitra's snicker. My eyes flaring, I dug my nails into the headboard and shoved back into him, purposefully clenching around him at the same time. His consequential growl and quickened pace were worth the extra bit of pain. Not to mention the overwhelming pleasure wrought from my body as he slammed into my prostate. "Fuck Ichigo." He snarled above me. "I'm never going to let you leave this bed." His hands dug into my waist as he jerked my hips back to meet his. "You're never fucking leaving me." "Shit shit shit…" I hissed. "Give me more!" "Ya fucking think you can take it? Fine." I wasn't sure I could take it. Now he was pulling all the way out of me and shoving himself back in so hard and fast I was sure I was bleeding somewhere. But fuck if it didn't feel like heaven. It was all I could take and I was screaming his name and coming onto the sheets. I would have collapsed into my own fluids if it wasn't for his grip keeping me up. I was near unconscious when he came inside of me the second time that night. I moaned my complaint as he pulled out of me, lifting my upper body slightly to pull the sheets away and throw them onto the floor. I was half asleep when he finally relaxed beside me, his body curving behind mine as he stroked my hair. "So is it a done deal?" I woke up slightly with a frown at my sleep being disrupted. "What?" "You're not going to pull the 'I'm not interested' excuse anymore, are you?" "No." I growled. "Just as long as you don't find someone else to perv on." "Hah! I'm not an idiot. I only go for the best, anything else isn't worth my time." "Fucker." I muttered and flipped over, cuddling into his warmth and nuzzling his bare chest. "I think the pain in your ass right now is evident of that." "If you ever want to do it again you'll let me sleep. And bring me lots of aspirin when I wake up." "Yeah, yeah. We wouldn't want our little Ichi in pain, would we?" "You must never want sex again." "…" "…" "Night Ichi." "Night." ______________________________________________________________________________________ '''THE END' Back to part one